Midorima's Girl-Friend
by mariexmarie
Summary: Asano Harumi, a girl who has been a Midorima-fan since middle school, has been given a chance to meet him. Now that she has become his friend, will feelings of love develop between them? Or will they stay like that, just as friends? Read this story to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. All credit characters used for this fanfic goes to Fujimaki Tadoshi. All I own is the OC and the plot.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting her**.

It was a wonderful morning in Tokyo. The birds are chirping cheerfully and the early winter breeze blows into Asano Harumi's apartment, waking her up gently. Unfortunately, she woke up in a, not-so-gentle time.

"I'm late!" she yelled to no one I particular, and jumped from her bed to look at her alarm clock more clearly. Yup. Definitely late. The clock blared with red warnings. 7:30.

Looking at the mirror, she tried to comb her wavy, chestnut hair into place. Her chocolate-coloured eyes shimmered with life and energy.

Running quickly down the stairs while being careful not to trip at the same time, (Which is a very hard thing to do.) She felt relieved when she saw her school not too far from the distance she was running. _"Only a few more minutes!"_ she screamed mentally. _"I can make it!" _

Too bad she didn't.

**BANG! **

_"Since when was there a pole situated here?"_ she yelled in her head.

"Oh. Sorry." A man's voice said. _"What the hell, a talking pole?"_ she thought again.

Suddenly, Midorima Shintarou's face swam in her vision. Her idol in basketball and her long-time crush. _"Why am I thinking of him at a time like this?"_ she mentally cried. "_I'm in a major problem here!" _

With Midorima's face leaving her vision, all she saw was black.

**Midorima's Point-of-view**

"Damn that idiot Takao." I unconsciously said aloud, apparently startling an old woman who was watering her flowers near a house I passed by. I don't care. It was all Takao's fault.

It all started as a normal morning. The only thing amiss was that my horoscope prediction said:

_ A lot of misfortunes will befall you today. But because of that you will meet a very special person needed in your life. _

I went to the usual antique shop and bought my lucky item. I opened my phone and my first misfortune came:

_Sorry Shin-chan! Something came up and I can't go to school today! That means I can't drive the cart! I'm really sorry, Shin-chan! :(_

"What the hell?!"

At least I'll can still make it to school on time, although it will be a little late than my usual arrival.

As I passed by another store, Misfortune no. 2 happened.

**SPLASH! **

I got drenched from head to toe by water. I can hear someone apologizing from the store. "I'm so sorry sir! My daughter mistook you for someone else!" an old man said.

After going back to my house and getting scolded by my mother, (Which is unbearable.) I ran as fast as I could. I glanced at my watched and frowned at the time. 7:28. I might not make it. I kept on running. On a short distance from the school, my phone vibrated. I stopped. Another message from Takao.

_I'm really sorry Shin-chan! You must be having a hard time now._

"That moron." I growled beneath my breath. Gripping ten paper clips in my pocket, I tried to suppress my anger. Only to be bumped by someone from behind.

Misfortune no. 3

"Oh. Sorry." I automatically said. I glanced back and saw a girl passed out, lying on the sidewalk behind me.

"Shit."

She's wearing our school uniform, so I carried her in my arms and hurried to school. What a miserable day.

** Harumi's point-of-view**

I'm seeing stars. Literary. That damned pole.

I blearily opened my eyes and saw white. I blinked. I blinked again. And again. Still white. Oh my gosh! Am I blind? Wait, if I'm blind, it's supposed to be black. Am I in heaven?

The second thing I noticed was that I was lying on something soft and fluffy. Are these clouds? Am I really in heaven?

It took me ten second flat to realize that I'm looking at the ceiling, and that I'm lying on a bed. Hahaha. I'm stupid and I know it.

I sat up and immediately regretted it. My head feels like it will split into two! What happened to me?

"Oh, you're awake already?" a gentle, female voice said. I saw the school nurse smiling down at me, holding a clipboard and a pen. "It's just a slight concussion, but it's better not to move too much." She added.

"I'm sorry about earlier." A deep voice said.

_ "Isn't that the talking pole from earlier?" _

And from the curtains out came my idol in basketball and my crush since middle school. Midorima Shintarou. I want to go back to bed. This has to be a dream.

Because of his statement, I remembered everything. I was running too fast to look where I was going, I accidentally bumped into a pole (which in reality, is really Midorima Shintarou) and knocked myself unconscious.

An awkward silence enveloped the whole room. "I have to go now. I have another patient." The nurse said. She got up and left.

Another moment of silence. I tried thinking of a way to start a conversation. Damnit! My brain stopped working!

"I'm Midorima Shintarou. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said and held out his hand.

I shook it and began to introduce myself. "I'm Asano Harumi. Nice to meet you."

_"I can't believe it~! I shook his hand! I held it, I touched it!" _

"I-I have to go now." Midorima said. He got up and left. I laid back down on the bed, my head still pounding. It was beautiful day.

**[A/N] Dedicated to Sofia for this wonderful idea.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters. I only take ownership of the OC.**

**Chapter 2: Lunch Box**

Once again, it was a wonderful day in Shutoku High. The bell rang, signalling the students to take a break from studying and eat lunch. However…

"TAKAO." Midorima said coldly and angrily. They were on the rooftop. Takao had his arms defensively, while Midorima glared at him like there was no tomorrow.

"Ok Shin-chan, just calm down for a moment. I'm so sorry about your lunch ok?" Takao was now sweating bullets. "

NO. THERE WILL BE NO FORGIVENESS FOR WHAT YOU DID." Midorima growled.

"I'm so sorry, ok? Are you still mad because I couldn't come to school yesterday? If that's so, I have a perfectly reasonable excuse!" he was panicking now.

"Spill it." Midorima said.

"Ok, my mom told me to stay in the house for the day because she and dad are going somewhere and they need me for household chores."

Even if you don't know these people, the excuse sounds really pathetic.

"Not only your reason is utterly unbelievable, but you made me lose my lunch." Midorima was now seething with anger.

Why don't we go and have a tour of what happened earlier?

**FLASHB****ACK 30 MINUTES AGO:**

Midorima was walking the school grounds with his bento in one hand and traditional Japanese paper fan on the other. (Today's lucky item)

"Out of the way Shin-chan!" Takao's voice ripped the air accompanied with a screeching sound of wheels.

In a moment, Midorima's bento was spilled on the floor, the cart was overturned, and both of them are seated on the concrete.

"What the hell was that Takao?!" Midorima asked.

"I'm sorry! I was driving it when it suddenly got out of control!" Takoa put his arms defensively around him, trying to appease the anger his green-haired friend.

"Come with me to the rooftop. We need to discuss something." Midorima stood up and walked out casually, ignoring the stares and whispers of curious students who had witnessed the cart crashing on to him.

**FLASHBACK OVER. BACK TO THE PRESENT. **

"Oh come on! It wasn't my fault." Takao said.

"Yes. It was your fault." Midorima growled angrily.

Just as he was about to punch Midorima in the gut, or nose (Whichever seemed better to punch anyway) a timid voice spoke from the door of the rooftop.

"Um, hello Midorima-san." It was Harumi. She went straight to Midorima and presented him a nicely wrapped bento. She was blushing so much, her face can hardly be seen.

"I-I saw what happened earlier, and I have extra lunch I unconsciously packed in my bag this morning, so I thought I would give them to you." She seems to be so flustered, she was blushing too much.

Silence enveloped them, and Harumi seemed to tremble out of embarrassment. Until Takao witnessed something he never thought Midorima would do.

"Thank you for your consideration. I will gladly take them." Midorima took it from her shaking hands. After that she brightened up and smiled.

"I hope you will like them. Can we also be friends?" she said. The moment she said it, she once again turned as bright red as cherry. Takao really wanted to laugh now. Maybe she doesn't know Midorima's true personality.

"Of course." Midorima replied. Takao's jaw literally dropped to the floor. Seriously? Is this real?

"Thanks! I have to go now! See you later!" and with that she dashed out of the rooftop.

Silence.

"Who was that? Your girlfriend?" Takao laughed. Midorima smacked him in the head. He sat down on a clean spot on the floor and opened the bento. He was greeted with mouth-watering aroma and tasty looking side-dishes. He took a bite, and the taste complemented the appearance. This could be a stars of a nice friendship...

**Harumi's-Piont-of-View**

"I can't believe I just did that!" Harumi screamed in her head as she ran down the stairs. Her face is now as red as a tomato, and her body is shaking due to excitement and nervousness at the same time.

"At least, we're friends now." She smiled contentedly, returning to her classroom to finish her own lunch.

**[A/N] Once again, this story is dedicated to Sophia for the wonderful idea.**


	3. Chapter 3: His Lucky Item

**Chapter 3: His Lucky Item**

It became like that the next day, until it became an everyday ritual. Midorima would always look forward to Harumi's bento. Harumi, on the other hand, would always be prepared. Although Midorima doesn't show it, Harumi became someone he could always count on to make delicious lunches. After all, Midorima is a terrible cook.

**Midorima's-Point-of -View**

It was 2 weeks after that. As usual, Midorima is listening to Oha-Asa's predictions in horoscopes. This morning, the horoscope for Midorima is quite, surprising and odd.

_Today something important in your career will happen. You will need you lucky item specifically for that event. You're lucky item for today is a person with a sign of Virgo. You need to bring them along to this important event, and good things are bound to happen!_

_"This is troublesome. Where will I get a person with a sign Virgo?"_

He gets out of the house and is met with the dark clouds and pouring rain. _"Brilliant" _he thought sarcastically and opened his umbrella.

**Harumi's-Point-of-View**

_"Why, of all days to be late, it has to be today?!" _I wanted to scream out loud. I forgot my umbrella, and now I'm running in the rain with only my bag for protection. The water soaked my skin, chilling me to the bone. It's now Saturday, at least if I'm going to catch a cold, tomorrow is free.

I managed to reach the school gates without much casualty, (aside from being drenched) and ran to my classroom. Along the hallway, I ran into someone unexpected.

"Midorima-san? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to have classes at this time of the day?"

He stood up. His beautiful, emerald eyes seem to melt me with a single glance. He offered me his hand, and I took it gladly.

"I should be asking you the same thing. A teacher gave me an errand." He said.

I don't know how I looked like to him, but I was sure I probably looked like a pink smoked salmon. I can feel my face grow hotter and hotter and more blood rushed to my head. Why on earth do I always get this reaction when I'm near him?

"I'd better get going. See you around, Asano-san." He went to the opposite direction. I started to run, but-

"Wait a moment, Asano-san. What is your star sign?" He asked me.

"Um, I'm a Virgo. Why?" I replied to him. Are there also boys who are interested in this kind of stuff?

"Please meet me at lunch on the rooftop, I have a favour to ask you." Midorima said. With that he left. Making a mental note to myself to go to the rooftop on lunch time, I sprinted to my room.

"Coach, can I make a request?" Midorima is standing in front of his coach, Masaaki Nakatani. Masaaki knit his eyebrows slightly in confusion.

"What is it? As long as it doesn't involve breaking the rules, I can grant that." He replied.

"Can I request for Asano Harumi to be able to sit near the bench during the match?"

"Oh, Shin-chan! You finally arrived! Wait, who is she?" Takao said. They are now headed for the match. Midorima came with Harumi tottering behind him. Takao looked suspiciously at the two.

"Where's your lucky item?"

"Takao, this is Harumi. Harumi, this is Takao. She is my lucky item for today." It was a mystery how Midorima said the last part with a calm demeanour, and how Harumi avoided blushing fifty shades of red, but Takao gagged at the sentence. His eyes ran to Harumi, and then to Midorima, and then back to Harumi again. He laughed, making Harumi's cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment.

"Seriously?! And you managed to agree with this?" he glanced at Harumi. She flinched a little, but managed to talk without stuttering.

"Well, there's no harm in it, right? As long as I don't run out to the court while the match is ongoing, your coach says it's fine." She said.

"Well, as long as it doesn't break any rules, I'm fine with it." Takao said. He and Midorima went straight to the changing rooms, while Harumi continued on ahead.

"But seriously man, I really thought she was your girlfriend." Takao thought of Midorima having a girlfriend seems to amuse him. The remark earned him a smack in the head.

**[A/N]: Dedicated to Sofia for the idea of the story!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Chapter 4: The Game**

Just like the other Shutoku matches, their score against the opposing team is just like the gap between heaven and earth. While their score exceeds 100, the opponents score is just about 50, which guarantees them the winning advantage.

Behind the bench of the Shutoku's team, Harumi sits on a foldable chair, mouth open and eyes bulging in surprise because of the match. She has seen it before, but not this close. There's a difference to the point of view from the stands than sitting there on the actual court.

The intensity of the match can clearly be seen. The tension in the air seems to fuel the excitement of the cheers from the crowds above.

**Harumi's-Point-of-View**

_"This is amazing!" _I thought to myself while watching the match. I watched as Takao-san distracted the enemy and pass the ball to Midorima-san. Midorima-san was outside the circle, so his shot made it three points.

I watched as a member from another team grabbed the ball and dribbled it towards the other side of the court. I didn't really know basketball that much. All I know that you have to dribble, pass, and shoot. Oh, and that Midorima-san is amazing at shooting.

I also began to understand how far our worlds are. Here I am, just a normal, high school girl, and the guy I'm in love with is some sort of prodigy at a sport I barely know. It doesn't make sense. And the percentage of us getting together is probably zero.

"End of the Third Quarter!" the referee announced, and I watched as the rest of the team headed back to the bench. I sat up and made my way towards Midorima-san, carrying a towel and a bottle of water.

**Midorima's-Point-of-View**

It was as tiring as hell. Are opponents may not be quite adept at basketball, but their stamina is amazing. I noticed that some of our team can barely keep up. Takao immediately sat down on the bench, panting heavily.

I felt something cold brush my back. I turned around and saw Harumi handing me a bottle of water of cold water and a dry towel. "Here. It must have been tiring after playing for two quarters straight."

"Thanks." I muttered and opened the bottle and drank. Her sweet smile seemed to cheer me up after a tiring match.

_Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I need to focus on the game._

"Everyone, we have a new strategy." Coach said. We all huddled closer and listen to what he is about to say.

**Somewhere within the audience…**

"Oi, Kise." Kasamatsu called to catch his kouhai's attention.

"Hmm? What is it Senpai?" Kise said, drinking a can of soda he bought from the convenience on the way here.

"Why didn't you tell me that Midorima has a girlfriend?" Kasamatsu said. This caused Kise to accidentally spit his drink, causing the person in front of him to dodge and curse at his antics.

"For Midorima to have a girlfriend? That's way too good to be true. I mean, as far as I can tell, he isn't interested in anything except school, basketball and daily horoscope predictions."

"Then who's that girl that is taking care of him right now?"

Kise looked and almost fainted at the sight. Of all things to see, he never expected to see this scene. A girl with long brown hair is wiping Midorima's face with a towel. They look like a couple.

"We need to investigate this matter later. For now, I need to contact the others." Kise murmured and grabbed his phone form is pocket.

"Look Dai-chan! Who's that girl?" Momoi nudged Aomine from his sleep and pointed in the court. He woke from his sleep grumbling. Why would he care if that horoscope-freak won or lost his match? He's still going to beat him anyway.

He blearily opened his eyes and looked.

"Wow, she sure has B-cup breasts." He muttered under his breath. Momoi still heard him though, and gave him a good smack in the head.

"Can't you think of anything else?!"

"Hey, look over there Kuroko." Kagami pointed at the direction of Shutoku's team. Kuroko stopped drinking on his vanilla shake and glanced. His eyes widened for a second, but immediately regained their emotionless features.

"So he has a girlfriend huh." Kagami said. "Well, he is good at basketball." He muttered loud enough for Kuroko to accidentally hear.

"Do you mean that you're jealous, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said. He hid his smirk while sipping from his vanilla shake.

"Don't be ridiculous Kuroko, why'd I be jealous of that guy?" Kagami huffed in annoyance.

Kuroko smiled slightly and took out his phone. He took a picture of Midorima and Harumi, and sent it from his email to…..

**Somewhere in Kyoto….**

"Oh, it's an email from both Kuro-chin and Kise-chin." Murasakibara said while eating his snacks. He is walking home with Himuro.

"For both of them to send you a message at the same time, does this always happen?" Himuro asked. Murasakibara just shrugged and proceeded to read his email. His eyes widened slightly and abruptly stopped chewing his candy. Himuro looked at him with concern.

"Ne, Muro-chin."

"Yes?"

"What does this mean?" Murasakibara showed him the email and the image.

Himuro looked at it with interest. "Well….."

**Still somewhere in Kyoto…**

"Practice is over. Get enough rest for tomorrow." Heterochromatic red and yellow eyes scanned the gym before dismissing his team. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he also retreated to the changing rooms.

He was about to leave the school, when his phone vibrated inside his pocket. Seeing the two messages arriving almost at the same time, he immediately opened it, only to find something amusing.

"Hmm. So he finally has a girlfriend. This should be interesting." Akashi said to himself and continued home.

**[A/N]: Sorry guys for the long delay! Things happened that prevented me from uploading new chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to Know Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Chapter 5: Getting to Know Her.**

"Congratulations on winning the match, Midorima-san!" Harumi said while Midorima is walking her home. They are now walking the busy streets of Tokyo, and it is about 5:00 in the afternoon, so the streets are crowded filled with people. The whole team stopped by a ramen shop to celebrate their victory.

"That was a nice shot back there, Shin-chan!" Takao said and slung his arm over him in a friendly manner, much to Midorima's annoyance. Harumi sat in the corner, eating ramen. Her face was red and her movements seem sluggish.

"Hey, are you okay, Harumi-chan?" Takao looked at Harumi closer.

"Yes, I just can't wear off the excitement from watching the game." She said quietly. Just then, the dorr opened, revealing Kise and Kuroko. They went closer to the table where Midorima, Takao, and Harumi are sitting.

"Nice game Midorimacchi!" Kise greeted. Midorima just grunted in response. Kuroko, being blunt as he is said, "Is this your girlfriend, Midorima-san?"

Harumi choked and Midorima almost spit his drink.

"NO!" they both shouted at the same time.

The whole ramen shop became suddenly quiet. The pair blushed as people sent them curios stares.

"Ohohoho, is that true, Shin-chan?" Takao said sneakily. He smirked as he watched Harumi blush under his gaze. Kise and Kuroko looked just as amused.

"She's, she's just a friend of mine." Midorima said and looked away.

**Harumi's-Point-of-View**

How some people know how to embarrass a certain person, I will never know. But Takao-san is doing a great job at it. I watched as Midorima-san turned beet red and glared at him. If glares could kill, Takao-san would be dead by now.

But it doesn't seem to bother him. I watched as he kept on taunting Midorima-san.

"She's, she's just a friend of mine." Midorima-san said.

My mind went blank for a second.

I felt as if someone shot my heart with an arrow. Why is my chest painful?

Did I really feel disappointed that he only treated me as a friend? Was I expecting, or hoping something else?

I smiled and said, "It's true. I'm just a friend."

I glanced at my watch and realized I stayed far too long from the time I intended.

"Midorima-san, I have to go now. It's already late." I rose from my seat, grabbed my bag, and headed for the door.

"Wait."

I froze as I recognized the voice.

"Let me escort you home. It's my fault you got dragged into being my lucky item." Midorima said.

I don't know who it is, but I can hear someone snickering.

"Shut up Takao." Midorima snapped and accompanied me to the door.

"So, um, do you live in an apartment, Asano-san?" Midorima asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. My parents are in working in London, and since I don't want to leave Japan yet, I insisted that they'd let me study here." Harumi said. "How about you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm living with my mother and father. Oh, and my little sister."

"Really? How old is she?"

"About 9 years old."

And their conversation ended just like that. Finding the silence a little bit uncomfortable, Harumi tried to think of a topic to talk about.

"Um, I can see that you and Takao-san are good friends." She said.

"Don't kid with me. He's sometimes unbearable. I can't believe him." Midorima growled.

Harumi chuckled "Ah, I can see that."

_"But if it wasn't for him, I probably won't be able to know you." _Harumi thought to herself as they continued to walk.

"Oi, are you alright? Your face is red." Midorima asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, just fine!" Harumi sheepishly said. _"In fact being able to walk with you is more than fine. It's a dream come true."_

They kept on walking until…..

THUD!

Midorima looked back, and in utter astonishment, saw Harumi lying on the concrete.

"Harumi!" he rushed over and carried her.

"I'm sorry; it must be from the rain from this morning." Harumi said. She wobbly stood up while Midorima helped her walk. Soon they reached the apartment.

"Thank you for walking me home, Midorima-san." Harumi said as she closed the door. But Midorima stopped her.

"You're sick. I'll stay here and make sure you're alright."

Harumi turned beet red and headed to her room to change.

**1 hour later…**

"Here, I brought you some medicine." Midorima handed her some pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks." She replied and drank. She went to her bed and lied down. Soon she fell asleep.

_"Why am I doing this?" _He asked himself. He sat down on the floor near the bed and looked around the room. He never visited a girls' room before. Just any other girls' bedroom, it was neat and clean. There's a dresser, a cabinet, a bed, and some other things a bedroom needs. But what bothered him was a wall in a corner somewhere.

There are three or five pictures of him stuck to it. Most of it coming from the magazine that featured his team back in Middle school. There was one picture of him shooting a ball at their court in Shutoku.

But instead of worrying about it, he just fell asleep.

**[A/N]: FINALLY! About time I post this! **


	6. Chapter 6: Reality Slaps Hard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Chapter 6: Reality**

After dealing with the trouble of explanation as to why he didn't come home that Saturday night, and being grounded for two days, life went back to normal for Midorima. If you'll count the strange messages he keeps getting since that morning….

While riding in the cart Takao pedalling (once again he won the game of rock-paper-scissors with Takao) he received an email from Kise.

_So, what happened with you and your girlfriend that night? Takao said her name was Haru or something like that._

_"That damned idiot." _He thought while typing a reply.

_Nothing special happened idiot. And her name is Harumi._

Also, during morning break, two messages came, this time from Kuroko and Aomine.

From Kuroko:

_Please introduce __us to your girlfriend properly._

From Aomine:

_Your girlfriend has nice, big boobs._

He almost choked on his food. That bastard!

His reply to Kuroko:

_She's not my girlfriend._

His reply to Aomine's somewhat perverted message:

_She is NOT my GIRLFRIEND._

During lunch break, another message arrived, this time more infuriating than the others.

_Ne, Mido-chin, Kise-chin and Kuro-chin texted me that you have a girlfriend. Muro-chin told me that a girlfriend is a person that you do dirty things with. Is it true? What kind of dirty things Mido-chin? _

Midorima snapped both of his chopsticks in half, while trying to type an easily-understandable reply for Murasakibara to understand.

_Murasakibara, she is NOT my GIRLFRIEND. And the things that Himuro told you aren't true._

Just when he thought the pesky text messages are over from his previous teammates, another came. Somehow, the sender is surprisingly interested.

It came from Akashi:

_Ryouta and Tetsuya reported that you got a girlfriend. Congratulations on your relationship._

Midorima's glasses cracked a bit and glared at his phone. How can Akashi send this?

To avoid further confusion, he immediately typed a reply.

_This is a huge misunderstanding. She is not my girlfriend._

He sent it and made his way to the cart Takao drives. Once again, he won in rock-paper-scissors, making him the passenger and Takao the driver.

"That was so unfair, Shin-chan."

"That was clearly a fair game Takao. Stop complaining."

They passed by a few more streets, with Takao sweating from pedalling and Midorima leisurely sitting in the cart. They saw some students coming from different schools walking the same street. When they turned to another block they saw that there are no people, and that's when Takao asked another dreaded question.

"So, how's your girlfriend?"

The air around Midorima seemed colder. The air was so thick and silent with wrath, you can hear Midorima's patience snapping in half.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU PEOPLE? WE'RE NOT AN ITEM! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND! I ONLY MET HER FOR A FEW WEEKS! CAN'T YOU FIT IT INSIDE THAT LITTGLE BRAIN OF YOURS? ALL OF YOU SHOULD JUST STOP POKING YOUR NOSES INTO OTHER PEOPLES LIFE! HARUMI IS JUST A FRIEND!"

Takao flinched as Midorima let out an outburst of wrath and anger upon him, which never happened before. Of all the times Takao spent time with Midorima in Shutoku, he is always calm and collected. Never did he lose his temper in front of anyone. Sure, he may always be annoyed and angry with Takao for his idiocity, (Which Takao greatly denies.) But he never gets angry to this extent.

"Okay, okay. I'm so sorry." After that, Takao never talked for the rest of the trip, afraid that anything he says might set off Midorima's anger further.

Unknown to both of them, a pair of sad, chocolate-coloured eyes stared at them from a distance.

**Harumi's-Point-of-View**

I'm walking down to this familiar street to my apartment, wondering why I haven't seen Midorima-san all day. Well, maybe he's just busy.

I hummed a familiar tune, until I saw Takao-san pedalling and Midorima-san sitting in the cart. I saw them turn to another block. I instinctively followed them I was about to step in to show myself, until I heard Midorima-san shout something.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU PEOPLE? WE'RE NOT AN ITEM! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND! I ONLY MET HER FOR A FEW WEEKS! CAN'T YOU FIT IT INSIDE THAT LITTGLE BRAIN OF YOURS? ALL OF YOU SHOULD JUST STOP POKING YOUR NOSES INTO OTHER PEOPLES LIFE! HARUMI IS JUST A FRIEND!"

The last sentence really shook me to the core. I felt as if thousands of needles are making their way down my throat, piercing my heart. I hid behind a pole and watched as Takao-san apologized and they pedaled away in silence.

My legs felt like lead as I trudged my way back to my apartment. Before I knew it, I was already lying on my bed, hugging my pillow close to me for comfort. Comfort for what?

Rejection? Is this how rejection feels like? I only overheard his conversations with him referring me as a friend. Shouldn't I be happy he even considered me as a friend? Did I expect something more?

Why would I expect something more? I'm just a fan-girl, like the ones in the crowd. He's nothing more than an unreachable dream. I just became his lucky item for a day, and now, I suddenly thought we were close. Am I getting ahead of myself? I'm an idiot. I've just been friend-zoned by the guy I like, who, in return, doesn't have the slightest bit of those feelings for me.

Tears are now prickling at the corners of my eyes. While wallowing in my small emo corner I felt my phone vibrate from my skirt pocket. I composed myself and answered it. The voice from the other end was able to lift my spirits from the depths of the earth.

It was call from my mom in London.

**[A/N]: Thank you for reading! Dedicated to Sofia.**


	7. Chapter 7: But The Truth is Even Better

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

It's been three days since Harumi overheard Midorima's outburst, and she tried to lessen their contact and conversations as little as possible. As much as Midorima wants to ask about it, his tsundere attitude doesn't allow him to.

The morning started with the cloud-covered sky that loomed over Tokyo. It was now lunch time, and Harumi was nervously standing in front of the teacher's lounge, afraid of what to say.

**Harumi's-Point-of-View**

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the teacher's lounge. There are only a few people, and I immediately noticed our class adviser, Chizuru-sensei.

"Good morning Sensei."

She turned around, and greeted me with a warm, gentle smile. Out of all the teachers, she is the kindest.

"Yes? Do you need anything Asano-san?"

"Umm, I was wondering if I could discuss some things. You see, my father said that it would be easier if I arranged the papers for my transfer now."

If possible, the sky just turned greyer, as if taunting them that it will rain any second. School just ended, and it was the most suffocating day for Harumi.

Why?

Because she didn't know if she should tell Midorima if she is leaving.

_"__What's the point? I mean, we're not that close, why would I need to tell him?" _Harumi thought as she walked the familiar path that leads to her apartment. She likes Midorima, no doubt about that. But it's been bothering her if she won't tell him.

She decided to cool down in a nearby park.

**Midorima's-Point-of-View**

_"Takao is such an idiot." _

Those are the thoughts that crossed my mind while pacing in the park. Some children are playing and running around. There are people sitting on benches, talking and reading.

It began when Takao had forgotten to tell me that captain, Taisuke Otsubo ,had summoned me in the court to discuss about our next game. When I arrived, Captain Taisuke was fuming and raged at me for being late and other non-related stuff. Finally he calmed down, and explained the reason for calling me in the first place.

Then, by some unfortunate coincidence, a teacher called me and gave me and errand to deliver some papers at the other end of the school to the principal's office.

That wouldn't have bothered me under normal occurrences. Everything was fine.

If it weren't for the fact that I'm 10 minutes late for club activities. Which translates to basketball practice.

By the time I made it to the basketball court, I was 20 minutes late. This time, the whole team was glowering at me. Aside from Takao, who sat at the benches, looking at me with sympathy.

After explaining, they seemed to calm down, and we revived practice. I can't help but get a slight headache from the hectic events today.

Another matter is that, Asano-san seems to be avoiding me. It's not like I care or anything! It's just that sometimes, it's a bit unnerving.

I got tired of pacing around, and all the stares I get, so I decided to just walk around and think. And that's when I saw Asano near a vending machine, not too far away. I'm sure a small talk won't hurt.

Harumi inserted a coin in the vending machine, and bent down to wait for her product.

As the cola fell on her waiting hands, she got up, and came almost face-to-face with Midorima.

"Woah!" she yelled and backed away. Midorima stepped backwards, apparently surprised as well.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said, clutching shirt above her heart to emphasize her point.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you like that." He quickly said, light blushes covering his cheeks.

"No, it's okay." She brushed it off and they looked at each other for a moment.

Which is totally awkward.

Before she can say something to break the awful silence, Midorima managed to beat her to it.

"Umm, thank you." He said.

Harumi blinked at him. Why is he saying thank you?

"What for?" she asked.

"Well, I never got the chance to thank you for agreeing as my lucky item for that game." He regained his composure and said in a cool, airy tone.

"Well, you're welcome." She said. "Um, I hope you wouldn't mind, but, can we walk?" she turned beet red the moment she said that. Was she way too demanding?

"Fine by me."

They walked slowly, passing by running children and coming across benches.

"So! Is it true that you like horoscopes?" she asked, taking a sip from her cola.

"Yes. My day is never complete with without consulting Oha Asa-san's daily predictions, and without bringing my lucky item." He said stoically, almost creeping Harumi out.

They walked in silence for a little while. Until Harumi spoke aloud.

"I'm so sorry."

Midorima turned to look at her quizzically.

"Well, I heard some rumors about me being mistaken as your girlfriend, and I know it bothers you a lot, so I'm so sorry for that."

Midorima was silent. Through his eyes, you can see millions things going on his brain. He was thinking very hard. He seems to be organizing his thoughts.

Harumi ignored this, and began to speak once again.

"I mentioned to you that my parents are working in London, right?"

"Yes. Although you didn't mention what's their profession there." Midorima pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"My mom is a lawyer, my dad is one of the important people in a company. They called and told me that they've decided to enrol me to a school there."

There was a momentary silence between the two of them. Midorima coughed the break it once again.

"Ahem, w-well, that's good for you I guess. Umm, congratulations." He said. Harumi missed the sad, disappointed tone in his voice.

"You know, Midorima-san? I'm really glad I attended this school." She went closer to the bench, Midorima following her.

"Why's that?" he asked, half paying attention.

"That's because, I got to know you, Midorima-san." She climbed on the bench, placed her chin near the back of her head, and wrapped her arms around him. Midorima was surprised at the hug from his back, but he didn't move.

And at that moment, rain began to pour from the crying skies. Children ran to their parents, and people ran for cover. The two of them though, didn't seem bothered by the rain, which earned them a few curious glances from the people.

"I've always looked up to you Midorima-san. I was amazed at your good skills in basketball. I was awed, until before I noticed it, my feelings for you developed to love." She stopped, her face as red as it could get, with all blood in her body rushing to her face out of embarrassment. It was a good thing Midorima can't see her face.

"You can say that I like you, Midorima-san." She said, feelings of love coating each word. There was tension and anticipation in the air as Harumi waited for a response.

"Thank you for being my friend Midorima-san. Well, I have to go now. See you." Her arms slipped off and she went down from the bench. She walked past Midorima, who still seems to be petrified on spot. She continued walking, until a hand grabbed her left wrist.

"Wait."

She turned around, only to find a pair of deep, sincere, emerald eyes that seems to pull her in. Due to the rain that seems to pour heavier, she didn't see the light blush covering Midorima's cheeks.

"I know that I've known you for a short while. But, unlike other girls, you are different. There's something you that, that makes you who you are. And that something made me love you." He said.

She can't believe it. This was a dream come true.

"I-I like you too." He said.

The sincerity filled those words that Harumi almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Happiness overflowed inside her heart. She likes him, and he likes her back! She covered her face with her hands. "Please don't look at my face right now! My expression is pretty weird.."

She wished she'd stop grinning. She can feel that she looks like a goofy idiot.

"Is it okay if I'll call you Shintarou? You can call me Harumi." She said, removing her hands from her face. Midorima looks like he was thinking about it. They started walking to find shelter. They reached under a store where there are no customers. Midorima turned to face Harumi.

"You know what Harumi? If there are rumours about us going out, why don't we make it real?"

She faced him, blushing once again. "W-What?"

Despite the joke, his face is serious, and Harumi doesn't know what to answer him.

After a long silence, one answer concluded the entire story.

"I agree."

"Are you sure dear? you want to cancel you transfer?" a woman's voice rang through the phone.

"Yes Mom. I am perfectly happy here." Harumi reasoned out, twirling the phone cord on her finger. she just came from the school, canceling her transfer. all she had to do was tell her parents about it.

"But dear, the quality of education here is better than Japan. I know Japan offers high standards, but still, it will be better for you to study here."this time, a man's voice said from the phone.

"Are you sure about you decision, sweetheart?" her mom said.

"Yes mom. after all, I found someone very important to me, and I don't wanna leave. I'm perfectly happy here."

"Okay. Be careful. Goodbye." she said.

"I love you mom, dad. Bye." She placed it down and smiled to herself. She didn't want to leave after all.

**[A/N]: Finally it's over! I had a hard time writing this! thank you so much for everyone who supported and didn't get tired reading this. And this is for you Sofia. I hope you liked it! **


End file.
